


【主米英/独伊】七夕纪念活动是饮酒过量

by sukeke97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, chinese valentine's day, 七夕贺文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeke97/pseuds/sukeke97
Summary: 中国情人节引发的一些酒后内容和过往回忆。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	【主米英/独伊】七夕纪念活动是饮酒过量

七夕贺文

“今天的世界会议就到此结束了，大家解散！”  
“啊……总算是结束了，再也不想听这个笨蛋在这里絮絮叨叨了！”亚瑟揉了揉眼睛，瞟了一眼还在叉腰傻笑的美国人，小声抱怨。  
“哎呀（中国语），那我要回家去了，今天可是重要的节日呢阿鲁。”王耀站了起来向其他人挥手，一转身就没了影子。  
“诶……那家伙跑的还真快，今天是什么中国的节日吗？”弗朗西斯单手撑着头，望了眼华夏人离开的方向。  
“不知道诶，他们用的是月亮的计数日历吧…”“说不定是春节吧！一定是春节！嗯！”“你白痴吗现在是夏天！！”  
国家们七嘴八舌议论了起来。  
“是七夕节呢。”一个沉静的声音突然出现，所有人都看向了另一个东方人。  
本田菊有些羞涩地撇开了视线，“是…是农历，也就是月亮历的七月初七，在中国的传说里是一对爱人每年一次在天上相见的日子，大概相当于西方的情人节吧。”  
“原来如此啊！那也就是中国的情人节了，这么美好的日子怎么能浪费在你们这些人身上…哥哥我也先走了～”弗朗西斯（自认为）风情万种地甩了甩头发，也走出了门。  
大部分人露出了了悟的表情，旁边一直迷糊着的意大利人也提起了兴趣，“那我要去和漂亮女孩子玩！”，他兴冲冲地跑向了门口，左腿还没踏出门就被绊了个趔趄。  
他刚抬起头，就对上了路德维希黑如锅底的脸，下一秒就被揪着脸颊拖走，远处传来“不许去！明天的意大利面份额取消！”的怒吼声。  
果然，传说日耳曼男性爱好吃醋。

“准备走了啊……”亚瑟看了看零零散散出门的大家，收了收文件起身，抬头却看见对面的阿尔弗雷德正看着他，视线交错间他注意到对方眼神中的犹豫不定。  
啊，这家伙有什么话想说吧，从小就是这样，眼神躲躲闪闪的。  
亚瑟脑内突然闪过阿尔小时候的情景，想要吃蛋糕/出去玩/要他带着去骑马的时候，都是这个样子。  
“那个，英/国，我是说…”，果然，当事人走了过来，打断了他的回忆，“我们去喝一杯吧怎么样！”  
“诶……喔，嗯…”亚瑟迟疑了一下，似乎觉得哪里不妥但是又记不起来，下意识地答应了。  
其实直到后来他才想起，上一次他企图灌醉阿尔弗雷德之后的情状，与这次的叠加在一起，让他差点一个月把阿尔弗雷德关在门外。

熟悉的酒馆，熟悉的吧台。  
酒保为他们倒了波本威士忌，阿尔弗雷德先喝了一口，发出痛快的吐气声。  
“你倒是很少找我喝酒呢，”亚瑟啜饮了一口，“不过和你这种什么都要加冰块的人一起喝威士忌也确实不符合我的品味，哼…”  
连喝酒都要被嘲讽的美国人不以为意地笑了笑，“不过我确实没想到你会答应我的邀请呢。”  
“什么意思？你是不是有什么话想……唔…喂！”  
他眼看着阿尔弗雷德一口喝掉了剩下的半杯，挑衅地向他晃着空了的酒杯。  
“什么啊！爱炫耀的臭小鬼！！”  
不知道为什么，这讨厌的美国人总是可以轻松激起亚瑟的好胜心，哪怕是在这种幼稚的喝酒比赛上。加上接下来阿尔弗雷德又投其所好跟他一起吐槽起和法国的新仇旧怨，不知不觉他已经喝掉了六七杯威士忌，脸色泛起兴奋的红润，眼神也恍惚了起来。  
“我说，阿尔…”他喝的太多了，已经忘记了当年无助的小男孩已经成长为世界上最强大的国家，仿佛现在身边还是那个会粘着自己叫哥哥的孩子，“天杀的法国人…他再来欺负你也不要害怕，我一定会…嗝…保护你的…”  
阿尔弗雷德扶着他，轻轻地摩挲着他的肩膀，“好好好，我知道了，亚瑟…”  
“不许叫我的名字，你这小混蛋！白眼狼！”英国人支撑起身体，扯住了他的领口，“我对你那么好！呜呜呜……我从来都没有朋友…我以为你就是我的兄弟，而你举起枪对着我！你都忘记了吗！”他摇晃着阿尔弗雷德的身体，对方只是笑着虚按他的胳膊，“他们都笑话我…呜呜呜…说我养的弟弟跑了，呜啊啊啊啊…”  
眼看亚瑟的怨念之声越来越大，阿尔弗雷德只好把他拖走。好容易出了酒馆，他半靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，嘴里还在絮叨着什么。美国人低头看着他柔软的嘴唇，给自己打了打气。

那些过往，虽然过了几百年，他都记得。  
世界上没有任何事物可以和那双翡翠色的眼睛媲美，而那天使一样美丽高贵的人走到了自己面前，伸出了手。  
他牵住那个人的手，仿佛走进世上最幸福的梦境。  
那个人陪伴他长大，教育他知识，带他去骑马、射击，为他准备新的衣服，在他生病时陪在他的床边。  
终于有一天他的个子超过了那个人，他发现自己崇拜的哥哥也可以是纤细柔软的人，在自己索要晚安吻的时候脸颊泛起的红色让他的心脏漏拍。  
他变得高大强壮，充满力量，成为了健壮帅气的男青年。  
从什么时候开始变了呢？可能是他的初代上司，那位先生对他问出那个问题开始。  
“你想变得强大，成为独立的人，还是一直在英/国的羽翼下存活，成为一个可悲的附庸呢？”  
“我…我不是附庸，我只是想要和亚瑟…和他在一起。”  
“我换个说法，”那位先生眨了眨眼睛，“如果你不变强，是无法保护他的。”  
无法…保护他吗……阿尔弗雷德恍惚地想，确实，他还是想要自由的生活，想要自己不再被当作亚瑟的弟弟，当作一个孩子看待，他想要的是………  
他点了头。  
随后的记忆里是枪声，剑痕，和亚瑟绝望悲伤的眼神。他要的是自由，是力量，而他，伤害了他最重要的人。  
他永远记得那双翡翠色的眼睛忍着泪水的样子，而他已经回不了头。  
后来的很多年，亚瑟都拒绝见他，一个人躲在家里。再后来经历了两次战争，世界发生了天翻地覆的变化，而他们………

他们就在这。  
亚瑟已经被酒精冲昏了大部分理智，在阿尔弗雷德扶着他开门时发出一点迷糊的呻吟声。剩余的一点清醒让他戳了戳美国人的腰，“喂…这是哪里啊……”  
“当然是我家，”阿尔弗雷德在黑暗中扶着他，踉踉跄跄坐到沙发上，“啊…真是难搞，每次喝多了都是这样。”

夜深人静，窗子打开着，月光温柔地映在地上。  
“我…”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，想找点话题，“我之前听日/本说起过，中国人的七夕节传说里，男女主角本来已经结婚了，但是女主角的妈妈不同意，所以他们分开了，一年只有一天可以见面…”  
英国人没有回应他，靠着他的肩膀，似乎睡着了。  
他揉了揉亚瑟的头发，轻声说，“如果是我的话，一定是要去救困在高塔里的你，然后你们家里那些火龙啊精灵啊都来阻止我，但最后我一定会救你出来，因为我是Hero嘛哈哈…”  
他为自己的西方式童话改编感到一点快乐，把亚瑟轻轻放到沙发上。

而他还没来得及起身去拿一点水给亚瑟，就被人从背后抱住了腰。  
亚瑟的脸还红着，埋进了他的衣服里，发出一声叹息，“你这白痴，我可是魔法师，我自己早就会出去的…你这种笨蛋骑士还是在家里吃汉堡比较合理…啊……唔…”  
阿尔弗雷德转过身把他按在沙发上亲吻，英国人柔软的嘴唇让年轻的国家着了魔。他的手臂按住了亚瑟的身体，那双翠绿的眼睛望着他，沉醉在他的气息里。  
他醉了，醉的太彻底了。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近又回了APH坑，重看动画又重新爱上这两对。  
> 是人生低谷期一时上头的创作，还没写完，后续会有R18内容，独伊部分还在思考（？）  
> 祝大家七夕快乐，愿天下有情人终成眷属。


End file.
